jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbaty1/Blog o pomysłach, snach one- shotach/@comment-25022499-20151122083807
No to zaczynamy: Moje komentarze ważniejsze błędy orto Zazdrosna dziewczyna jest naprawdę niebezpieczna -Pisałem to jak byłem chory i dopiero zaczynałem, a wrzucam dopiero teraz bo zawieruszyło mi się na dysku - Dzieje się chwilę po opku ,,Miłość to wszystko czego nam trzeba" -Miało to być opko, ale za krótkie Prolog Czkawka -Dajesz mały, dajesz jeszcze trochę! Szczerbatek - WRRR! Nagle karabińczyk Czkawki odpiął się od siodła Szczerbatka Czkawka - No nie znowu! Szczerbatek! Cześć ( powiedział z sarkazmem) będziemy tak spadać czy spróbuję jakoś wylądować? Szczerbatek - Wrrr - powiedział smok po czym złapał Czkawkę i przerzucił na siodło Czkawka - Dzięki stary Chwilę później Astrid - Ej Czkawka! Czkawka - O hej Astrid! Co się stało?! Astrid- A nic, poza tym, że Heathera i Lea znów się kłócą o Sączysmarka! Czkawka - No i co? Nie nasz problem, mi wystarczysz tylko ty. Astrid - Och wiem kochasiu, ale twój ojciec powiedział, że jak ich nie uspokoisz to sam to zrobi. Czkawka - Och dobra już lećmy. Astrid - Czekaj, jeszcze coś. Czkawka - A co mianowicie? Astrid - A to! - Powiedziała, po czym dała mu soczystego, namiętnego całusa zarzucając ręce na jego kark. Czkawka lekko zdziwiony, po chwili oddał pocałunek i oplótł dziewczynę w pasie. Astrid - Czkawka, jesteśmy narzeczonymi, a spędzamy ze sobą jeszcze mniej czasu niż kiedyś. Czkawka - Wiem Astrid, wiem, ale obiecuję ci, że po tej całej akcji z Sączysmarkiem zorganizuję coś wielkiego. Astrid - Trzymam cię za słowo, a teraz lepiej lećmy, bo twój tata naprawdę zareaguje. Czkawka - Masz racje lećmy. I wzbili się w powietrze lecąc dosyć powoli i ciesząc się każdą chwilą, każdym słowem i każdym wspólnym spojrzeniem. Rozdział 1 ,, O co wam chodzi! ‘’ Na berk Heathera - Zabiję cię! Lea - Nie zdążysz. Gdy jeźdźcy wylądowali Astrid wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Czkawka i Sączysmark rzucili się aby uspokoić wściekłe dziewczyny, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ z tego co Czkawka zdążył się zorientować Lea dosypała do maseczki Heathery jakiegoś proszku przez co twarz Heathery zmieniła kolor na fioletowy. (Strasznie długie to zdanie. Podziel je sobie na conajmniej dwa krótsze.) Na całe szczęście dwójka przyjaciół zdążyła dopaść goniące się dziewczyny zanim komuś stała się krzywda. Czkawka - Uspokajamy się! - Powiedział do szarpiącej się w jego ramionach Lei. Sączysmark - Kotku proszę cię uspokój się. Próbował wyperswadować fioletowej dziewczynie Sączysmark. Czkawka - A co tak właściwie poszło?! Heathera - A widzisz jak wyglądam?! Byłam umówiona na randkę z tym o tu Sączysmarkiem i gdy powiedziałam Leei ona zaproponowała mi pomoc w makijażu i widzisz co mi zrobiła! Zabiję ją! Sączysmark - Ja zawsze wiedziałem, że fioletowy to twój kolor. Szepnął czule dziewczynie do ucha Lea - Ale on jest mój! Sączysmark - Dziewczyny! Dziewczyny! Spokój, na obu mi was zależy i nie chce żebyście się o mnie kłóciły, zamiast tego zrobimy taki sam konkurs jak Czkawka miał! (Chyba tego jeszcze nie czytałam ;) ) Astrid, Czkawka - Nie! Astrid - Zrobimy tak, Sączysmark spędzi z każdą z was jeden dzień i wtedy zobaczymy którą wybierze. Mówiąc to z trudem powstrzymała wymioty. Zgoda? Lea - Zgoda. Heathera - No dobra. Czkawka - No to jeśli mamy to z głowy, to zaczynamy. Heathera ty pierwsza. Sączysmark - Chodź kotku. Lea - A ja co mam robić? Czkawka - Przygotuj się na swój dzień. Astrid i Czkawka zostali sami na środku placu. Czkawka - Eh nigdy nie myślałem, że dziewczyny będą się biły o Sączysmarka. Astrid - Ty nigdy byś do mnie nie zagadał gdyby nie Szczerbatek. Czkawka - Tia, a jeśli o tym mowa zapraszam cię dziś wieczorem na romantyczną kolacje przy świecach do mnie. Astrid - Dobra, a co potem? Czkawka - Potem zobaczymy. - Powiedział posyłając jej chytry uśmieszek i wsiadając na Szczerbatka. Wieczorem w domu Czkawki Astrid - Naprawdę ten twój łosoś był wspaniały. Czkawka - Ja zawsze jestem wspaniały. Astrid - Jakbym cię nie znała, to bym uwierzyła. Przyznaj się, Szpadka ci pomogła? Czkawka - Tiaa, a może moja narzeczona ochotę na deser? Astrid - A jaki? Czkawka - No nie wiem, ma metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu, brązowe włosy i szmaragdowe oczy. Astrid - Na taki deser to ja mam zawsze ochotę. Już miały ich usta się złączyć, a nogi zaprowadzić ich w znajome miejsce, gdy do budynku wpadł zdyszany Sączysmark. Sączysmark- Czkaa... - Zdołał wymamrotać tylko speszony chłopak. Astrid - Puka się! Sączysmark - Wiem. - Powiedział przelotnie po czym obrócił się w stronę Czkawki. - Musisz mi pomóc ! Czkawka - Sączysmark, uspokój się mamy czas. Sączysmark - Właśnie że nie mamy czasu! Spędzałem właśnie czas z Heatherą gdy do pokoju weszła Lea i co by nie mówić nakryła nas na gorącym uczyku, ale nie ważne, wracając dziewczyny tak się posprzeczały, że stoją teraz na środku wioski z toporami w rękach i mają zamiar się pozabijać. Astrid - To na co jeszcze czekacie lećcie! Czkawka - Ale nasza kolacja. - Odparł całkiem niewinnym dziecięcym głosem i zrobił słodkie oczka. (Biedny Czkawuś... Aż mi go szkoda) Astrid - Potem zobaczymy, leć. Sączysmark - Chodź już. Powiedział i chwytając go za rękę wybiegli z domu i po kilku minutach byli już na placu. Zastali tam okropny widok. Obie dziewczyny z kilkoma ranami i zakrwawionymi toporami, gotowe w każdej chwili skoczyć na siebie i zabić. Czkawka - Szczerbatek plazma, szybko. Smok jak na zawołanie (W sumie to na zawołanie xd) wystrzelił z oczywistą dla siebie precyzją miedzy obie dziewczyny. Czkawka - Dobra dosyć tego Sączymark! Wybieraj! Sączysmark - Chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że mój wybór nie jest wymuszony ani przymuszony przez nikogo. Czkawka - Sączysmark! Do rzeczy! Sączysmark - Wybacz Lea jesteś super dziewczyną, ale jednak wolę Heatherę. - Heathera jak na zawołanie rzuciła topór na ziemię i podbiegła przytulając Sączysmarka. I tak oto kończy się ta historia dosyć szczęśliwie można by rzec, w końcu Astrid i Czkawka wzięli ślub, tak samo jak Sączysmark i Heathera. Jak się potem okazało nawet Lea znalazła na Berk swoją miłość, którą ku zdziwieniu wszystkich okazał się Mieczyk. I tak bohaterowie żyli długo i szczęśliwie. ---- Może być ? Komentujcie, wytykajcie błędy i co tylko chcecie ! Ufff... Poprawiłam, mam nadzieję, że wszystko, jeśli coś opuściłam, to proszę mnie poinformować - święta nie jestem. Shot mi się strasznie podobał. Nie przypadł mi do gustu jednak koniec. Chodzi o to "I tak oto kończy się...", jakiś epilog by się orzydał czy coś. Nie lubię kiedy ktoś tak kończy, ale to nie ważne. Przy poprawianiu starałam się na wszystko zwrócić uwagę. Wszystkie błędy interpunkcjne starałam się, naprawdę, znaleźć. Też mam czasami z nimi problemy, więc nie zabijać jak źle. Jednak wydaje mi się, że nie jest najgorzej :) Jak coś, polecam się :) Pozdrawiam... Gabu21